


Anxiety Leads Tradgedy

by Futaba_Sakura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futaba_Sakura/pseuds/Futaba_Sakura
Summary: Futaba isn’t a normal girl. After her mother passed away a while ago, she hadn’t been normal. Futaba has an impeccable memory that leads to unwanted situations at times. But when she meets Kitagawa-Kun, she can’t stop thinking about him.Yusuke is an amazing artist. His art is in gallery’s across the world. He’s a popular boy. But when he lays eyes on Sakura-Chan, he can’t get her out of his mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever proper piece of writing. It contains triggering subjects. Read with care please
> 
> -Futaba

Futaba gasped. Where was she? Looking around, observing wherever she was, the girl silently pushed her black, plastic and iron cast chair in, creating a soft creek. She shakily pinned her hair back, her pale hands quivering with the cold breeze. She was the only one in the library; the isolated place. The girl glanced around, taking on everything she could before picking up the leather coated book she was currently invested in.  
Futaba wasn’t normal. Not by a long shot. Not only had this girl watched her mother die in Front of her eyes, she also had an impeccable memory. One single glance at a bookshelf meant she would never forget it. This was good for tests. She aced everyone one of them; surely, a blessing. Yet their was a dark underside. She was constantly bullied, accused of cheating and beaten by fellow school mates for this. Whenever she left a test blank, her caretaker, Soijiro would get an earful, and the anxious girl would have a breakdown. 

Yusuke was stationed, just outside of the library. His hands gently sketching out the girl inside. He found her.. interesting. She was like a ghost; if that were polite to say. She was always their, but never spoke or did anything. Yusuke had always wanted to know more about Futaba-Chan. Folding his notepad when he saw the quiet girl, he stood up. He was far taller than her, and he didn’t want to scare the poor thing. But, when he went to look for her, Futaba Sakura wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

In reality, she was running home with a red face. She had seen what Yusuke had drawn, and god, it flustered her; her heart was bound to explode out of her chest. It hurt to breath properly. She skidded to a stop just outside of the school building and was calling Soijiro to take her home.  
When she heard the car pull up, she swiftly got inside and pulled her door shut, buckling her belt in. 

Home. Home at last. She collapsed onto her soft bed, bouncing upwards with the spring. She grunted quietly, hugging her stomach quietly. When had she last eaten? She couldn’t remember, to be honest. She didn’t know why she was like this. She had the perfect body figure that most boys wanted. But the hunger was amazing. The feeling of starvation in her stomach filled her self hatred, and being bullied aided this. She worried everyone who cares about her with her tiny weight. And she worried them with how she had to ‘use the bathroom’ after meals, as in reality, she threw what she ate up. 

She whimpered and rolled onto her side, slipping under her cover after getting changed. She took her phone out and scrolled through a certain boys Instagram. 

Yusukes. 

Futaba was drawn to him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. She found him attractive. And she couldn’t even speak to him. How pathetic that was.. in her mind at least. She looked at his art, remembering that he had drawn her. She furrowed her eyebrows and groaned, putting her phone on charge, before slipping it under her pillow. She lay her head down with a sad frown on her face. Tears slipped down her fragile face, making darker patches on her silk pillows. 

It slipped into night time and the girls guardians an slipped in to check on her. A frown came upon his face as he saw futaba. She was fast off, her face stained with tears, her hands clutching herself, nails dug into her arms, drawing a little blood. Shaking his head, he moved her hands and bandaged her up before slipping her blanket over her. “..Sleep well..” he grunted before leaving, silently closing her door. 

Yusuke was at home. Quietly finishing his sketch of Futaba.   
He could easily text her. But that could have scared her, and that was against what he wanted to do. Instead, he went back to drawing the sweet girl. It took him up till one in the morning until he set the art pad down. He had lost time. Not a good thing. He changed and slipped to bed, falling unconscious with sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is hurt, and finally has to face her fears. 
> 
> She has to talk to Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all enjoying this!!! Please leave a kudos or anything.. Uh. Yeah. Hope you like this chapter.

The school day had begun. Futaba, the nervous wreck had been demanded by her bullies to meet behind the school. This sent sickness and butterflies to her stomach. What were they gonna do to her? She didn’t want to find out, but not going wasn’t an option. So when the bell rang, she put everything into her over the shoulder bag and grunted quietly before taking her leave. Her shoes clicked as she walked over the stone pathways to a small alley behind the school; the one where she usually was hurt.

True to what they had been doing before, a larger Male pushed futaba to the ground, making her squeal in pain. Her skin on her knees broke, and a little blood came from them. This made them chuckle, and crouch in front of her. They smacked her black rimmed glasses off her face, and they landed a few feet away from her. She gasped as she felt a fist collide straight into her face. She felt a trickle of crimson liquid fall from her nose; tears streaming down from her face. She balled up, as she received many hits, punches and slaps from the male. She sobbed. It stung, but after a while, they left the battered up girl. 

“That’ll teach you not to cheat, fucking bitch.” He chuckled, walking off. 

Futaba blindly reached for her glasses, and when she put them on, she saw someone. She saw a certain fox-like, tall, blue haired artist. She turned her head away in shame and shakily got up, blood pouring from her knees. Yusuke put his bag and sketch pad down. 

“...Are you .. Alright? Let me help you.” He uttered, holding a hand out. Futaba shook her head. She was far too shocked for contact.  
“..N..Nnnnmmm.. Nmm..” She could only make sounds, before bursting into tears. “I..I’m.. Nmm.. pathetic..” she spat at herself, leaning against a wall. She heaved a breath and got her phone out, squealing in agony as her arm moved. 

“..Who did this to you?” Yusuke asked, almost sternly. He was far too worried about her to let her nerves take over. “..please Sakura-Chan.. Correct?” He uttered. He shook his head. “If you tell..-“ “N-No I- I can’t.” She heaved out, her head spinning. She dialled Soijiro, So she could have a list home. She put it on speaker and gave a look to Yusuke, almost to ask if he could speak. Yusuke nodded and cleared his throat. “..Hello? I’m.. With Futaba-Chan.” He muttered “She’s been beaten up, and is in a state of shock. She cannot walk, and is shaking heavily. If you could hurry here, it would be pleasant. I don’t want her to get hurt any further so I shall wait with her.” He hummed. And now he began waiting, making the ginger girl sit. He put his coat around her and leant against a wall. Spots of cool rain fell down occasionally, and soon enough, a car pulled up. Soijiro opened a door, and with effort, picked up a now sleeping Futaba. She still had Yusukes coat, and was happily hugging it. “..Thank you for staying with her. I’ll have to report her injuries to the school board and if they worsen, take her to the hospital. I’ll get her to update you.” Soijiro simply grunted before driving off. Yusuke didn’t mind the rain. It called him. The more he thought of futaba, the cooler the rain drops became as they hit his blushed cheeks. He grabbed his art portfolio, slung it over his arm and began his walk home. How eventful. Finally, the two had spoken, and for the better.

Futaba sat, whining from her injuries as Soijiro checked them over. He was concerned over her arm, as she whimpered each time she was forced to move it. Going into the back of Leblanc, Soijiro got a first aid kit. He wrapped her arm up with a splint, and bandaged it. He also tied it into a sling for now. He sanitised each cut, and bandaged them too. He cleaned her glasses and looked at her. To 

“..Who did this to you.” He asked, narrowing her eyes.  
“I-I can’t.. um.. remember.” She quietly lied, adjusting her sling.  
“I know your lying.” Soijiro sighed, looking at her. “You don’t forget things. I won’t pressure you. And you are to email or text that boy who helped you and inform him of your state. For me.” Soijiro sighs, before getting her a glass of juice.  
“Drink up, and then we can head home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke and Futaba meet up, and go out for curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longish one. Hope you enjoy. At the beginning, mentions of self harm and said. If you or anyone you know struggle with this, get the help you need 💕

Futaba had dropped her small pencil sharpener blade the second she heard footsteps. Her arms had about three.. four cuts in them amongst old scars. She quickly used her bad arm to pull down the sleeve and turn quickly, hands behind her back. Her arm was much better, having it been a week since the incident. It didn’t need a sling anymore and she could move it. She looked up at Soijiro and kicked the bloody blade under her bed. 

“Uh.. Un.. Hey ! What’s up?” She stammered. “A-Anything you um.. need?” 

“..Get dressed. Your going out to the park today. That boy yusuke wants to meet you.” He muttered “Its not optional.” 

Futaba nodded, and as Soijiro left, she stripped down, putting a white shirt that had ‘Game Over!’ Written on the front, black leggings and ankle boots on. She pulled her coat on and whimpered at the feeling against her wounds. She blue toothed her phone up to her headphones and listened to her playlist as she went to go find Yusuke. 

A walk to the park. She would be fine. She nervously glares at everyone, and after a while panicking, made it to the small, green area. The winter breeze hit her face and she looked around, finally seeing him. Her cheeks lit up. She slowly walked to him, her boots clicking a little as she took steps. “..Um.. h..hey..” She stammered, looking at the coat he had on. The one she took when she was injured last week. “..S..soo.. what did you need?” She asked sheepishly. 

“..Not much. I just wanted to know how you were doing, Sakura-Chan.” He smiled.  
“You has been emailing me and so I just wanted to meet up in person, again.” He nodded. 

“I’m.. Yeah.. I’m fine.” She lied, her voice weak and quivering. “..Arms getting better.. Yeah.. uh..” she uttered, shaking a little.  
“..Would you like to go out for curry, Sakura-Chan?” He asked with a smile.  
The smile that made futaba blush like mad; it made her heart explode and showed her she was safe. Yusukes eyes widened at how she blushed, and even his cheeks lightened a little. After she nodded, he smiled and started to lead her to a local curry store.  
“..Crap.. I-I um.. don’t.. have any..-“  
“I’m paying.” Yusuke inspired, smiling. “I have more than enough.” He nods.  
“..Y-Yeah.. um.. thanks.. I’ll.. replay your f..favour..” she uttered silently. 

As they got the the door, Yusuke opened the door for her and futaba stepped in. She glanced around the interior of the place, gasping at how warm it was. They sat down at a table, and Yusuke took his coat off. Futaba clearly got more nervous at this, and swallows thickly as she slipped hers off. Not only were her arms heavily bandaged- one due to being beaten up- one of them had blood bleeding through slightly. 

“..Futaba what happened? I thought he only caught one of your arms? And it’s bleeding through.” He uttered, worried.  
“My.. Ahhh.. cat Mona! Yeah. My kitty scratched me up when we were playing.” She nervously covered up. It was a clear lie, but Yusuke wasn’t going to dig at what she clearly didn’t want to talk about. 

“So, what sort of curry do you like?” He asked, looking a menu over. 

“..A-Any is okay with me!” She nods “But um.. j-just small.. I.. I.. have a tiny appetite” She added, shyly smiling.

Once they had finished, Yusuke smiled. “..Would it be alright to use your first name now?”  
“..Only if I can call you Inari.” She nods. 

“..It’s a deal. Not sure why Inari, but I won’t question it yet.” He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke gets an unusual call while he’s out with futaba, and despite how nervous it makes him, asks her to come along.

Futaba was clearly having trouble eating. Like she didn’t want to, but she kept eating it. Soon enough, she had finished. Yusuke leant back, and saw his phone buzz. 

“..Do you mind if I take this?” He asks.  
“Go ahead” She hummed, getting her phone out to text Soijiro. Yusuke took his leave, and answered the call.  
“..Hello?”  
“Kitagawa-Kun. We would like to offer 90,000 yen for you to bring your art to Fiji. We will offer an all inclusive flight for you and one other. The event lasts a week and a half.” 

“..I would be honoured. When is it?” He asked, beaming.  
“A week from now. We hope to see you. Thank you, Kitagawa-Kun.”

Yusuke hung the phone up and walked inside, a content smile upon his face as he sat down. His eyes shifted to Futaba.  
“..I want to ask you something.” He muttered softly.

“Come to Fiji with me for a while.” He asked. Futabas eyes widened and she stared. 

“I-I um.. don’t have enou-“ 

She was cut off by Yusuke chuckling. “It’s all paid. Please, Futaba”  
“Inari.. i..i um.. don’t.. what if Soijiro won’t let me?” 

“I’m sure he will.” He nods “Text him.” He mused. Futaba nodded and did so. And got the approval. 

It was set. She’s going to Fiji. With her crush. 

What an eventful day.

They both got up, after Yusuke payed the bill. He took her back to Leblanc. He would stay a while, chat to Soijiro about what she should bring and then, even take her out shopping. He was exited. 

After he had talked to Soijiro, and futaba had gotten some money for herself, 5000 yen to be specific, they took off again.  
“Your going to need a bathing suit.” He nods. “And anything else your going to want. You will need a formal outfit for each day.” He mutters. 

Futaba nodded, and they headed into a store. Yusuke picked a dress out and handed it to the small girl. She went to the changing room and swapped into it. When she walked out, Yusuke held his fingers up. 

It was black with a green belt, showing off her shoulders. It fell just above her knees and suited her very well. 

Then, he handed her something else. Another dress. She went into the changing room, and got changed, stepping out again. This dress was blue, having no straps. It was short, showing off a few scars that were on her thighs, but pretty. This cycle repeated, until they had enough dresses. Futaba got back into her regular outfit. Yusuke brought them and put them into a bag that they carried. 

“Let us go get you a bathing suit now.” He nods, heading into a female bathing store. He led her to the Bikinis and handed her two. She went to change. 

The first showed her entire body, mind her private areas. It was black and had green coding over it. It showed the scars that ran along her hips. Yusuke sighed, nodding at it. She changed into the other one. 

This one was pastel yellow, with strawberries and fruits on. (Similar to her canon one.) After Yusuke approved it, he gave her a pie of sandals in her size, and brought them. 

Thinking about it, seeing her in such little clothing was hot to him. He shook off the lewd thoughts and smiled. 

“Would you like to go buy something with your yen?” He smiled. She nodded, leading him to a gaming store. It was packed. None the less, the two walked in and got Futabas favourite game. When it came to paying, she clung onto Yusuke and made him pay, with her money. 

He chuckled as they walked out, leading her back to Leblanc. 

“I’ll take what we brought, aside from your game so I can pack it. I wish for you to bring whatever else to my address. Here’s my number too.” He chimed, handing her his phone number that he had written. She nodded. 

“I-I’ll bring it.. Yeah..” she breathed. 

“I have suitcases too. Don’t worry about that.” 

And with that, Yusuke left, smiling and waving. 

Futaba sat, her cheeks tomato red. She was hyped, but also afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba gets nervous on the plane. And it’s up to Yusuke to deal with her.  
> 

Beep. Beeep. 3:00 AM

That’s what Futaba woke up to. It was the day of her flight to Fiji, and she was scared. She was shaking as she rose, stretching with a small yawn. Her frail figure shivered as she grabbed her bag with her games and whatnot in it. She got changed into leggings, ankle boots a tank top and her coat. 

She slowly stepped out, and waved goodbye to Soijiro. Then, she saw the taxi Yusuke was in. A short nod was given, and she got in, sitting right next to him. She yawned silently and adjusted her glasses before leaning into the well built boy. Yusuke blushed, nodding. 

The long drive began to Tokyo airport. Futaba has drifted off, cuddling onto Yusuke as she snores silently.

Within the next hour, they arrived. Yusuke got out, and woke futaba. She yawned, slowly flickering her gaze up to the tall, deep haired Male before giving a content smile. Fact is: she was half asleep. But that didn’t matter. She took her suitcase, the one Yusuke had given her, and slung her bag over her shoulder before walking off with him. 

It took a while to get through airport security, and even some negotiating. But soon, they had, and with an hour until their flight. Futaba, having worked up an appetite, and Yusuke, being pretty hungry, both went to a small restaurant. Futaba ordered her favourite food; a curry, and Yusuke ordered something he enjoyed. 

It wasn’t long until their flight now. And as they walked to board the plane, Futabas small hand gripped onto Yusukes. Her hand was cold and frail, clammy from her nerves; and it shook and trembled with pure fear. At first, Yusuke was surprised and almost took his hand back, but he didn’t. He kept a good grip onto the small girls hand as they clambered up steps and got into the plane. 

And as they took their seats, it went downhill. This was a seventeen hour flight, afterall. But Futaba and Yusuke were in first class. Futaba buckled her belt up and began to hyperventilate as she managed to set the scene. The scene of anarchy and a plane crash. But that wasn’t going to happen. Futabas distorted and corrupt mental state just forced her to believe this. 

As the plane began lift off, Futaba began to cry. Small tears dropped down the girls cheek, and shaking only worsened. If she had the guts, she would scream until her lungs bled. 

Yusuke noticed, and pulled her close, coddling and cradling her. Trying to comfort her; doing anything he could. She gasped and clenched onto him, shuddering and all. Soon; it began to calm down. They now were aloud free roam as the plane has steadied. Futaba didn’t seem to want to move about, and she stayed in her seat. Yusuke ordered them both a drink and handed Futaba hers. 

By now, the girl would only let out small sobs every so often; but she was more so involved in her Nintendo switch. She was playing Pokemon, to be specific; and had just caught a shiny morpeko. 

“..U-Uuuaaah! Y-Yusuke!” She mused, showing him her Morpeko. Yusuke nodded with a chuckle and got back to drawing her once she was back to concentrating. He would show this art piece at the exhibition. 

Soon enough, they had landed, and were in Fiji. It didn’t take long to get to the hotel, and Futaba was pretty excited. 

Setting into the new room at the hotel, after the short drive, futaba catapulted onto her bed. Yusuke sat on his with a deep sigh. 

How eventful. He would take Futaba out to the pool soon, however. But they had to get unpacked and what not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter is,, mildly sexual, so skip if you don’t want to read as such. 
> 
> -Futaba

The mood.  
The atmosphere of the new hotel room was too much for the two. 

It hadn’t been too clear, but now she noticed; the bed, covered in rose petals; the smell of sweet chocolate and love, the tense love she could feel between her and Yusuke. 

Yusuke felt it too. The tense love atmosphere. 

It had been about a month of knowing each other by now, properly at least, and feeling were prominent on each side. But either were too scared to ask each other out; so nothing happened yet.

Futaba glances over; and Yusuke stared back. The pies eyes met for a long while, exchanging a loving glare. A glare that also longed for.. something more. 

They were both of age, of course. It would.. be fine; but neither knew if that’s what they wanted; so neither made an advance. 

A few moments passed, just loving gazes being exchanged. Until Yusuke made an advance. 

He pinned the short girl to the bed, Futaba practically laying down with Yusuke on top of her. 

She looked up at him. 

“..Can..Can I kiss..you?” He breathed out, cheeks rosy. As soon as Futaba gave consent, he smacked his lips onto hers and slid his tongue in. Futaba let out a lewd sound as he did so, wrapping her arms around him. 

As the kiss deepened, it seemed that everything else did. Yusuke had his hand up Futabas shirt, and she was spouting moans out. 

It soon stopped, both parties knowing that this was as far as they could go. 

“..A..Aaah..” Futaba whimpered as Yusuke took his hand away from her and moved off of her. She adjusted her bra, since Kitagawa had decided that it had to move, and sat up, panting. 

“W..Wow..” she uttered simply, looking at him. Yusuke seemed embarrassed, but simply nodded and stood up. They had something to go to soon, afterall. So now they had to get ready. 

Futaba, wanting yusuke to get the best deals, dressed up in one of her dresses, and braided her hair. 

Yusuke dresses in something smart, and smiled when he saw Futaba. She looked stunning to him, and it made him want more of the girl. But that wasn’t for now. 

She took him by the arm, and they walked out of the fancy hotel, down to the beach and near to the event. Futaba got increasingly worried, and hid behind Yusuke during talks, her voice quiet and meek. She noticed a few of the pictures resembled her, and blushed a little. 

It went on through, until eleven at night. Yusuke had to carry Futaba back, because the small girl had it knocked out of her, and she was exhausted. But he didn’t mind that. He loved Futaba, and so would do anything for the girl. 

Now, the dilemma. He softly shook her awake, and she was not happy at that one; but obliged to him asking her to get into her pyjamas. She then collapsed into her bed and was fast off, leaving yusuke to stay to his bed and doodle until he succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This gets progressively lewder throughout, so leave if ya don’t like that!

It was morning by now, and Yusuke grumbled before standing up, yawning. Futaba was still fast off, snoring to herself. Yusuke, watching her for a while, let out a soft sight and shook the girl awake. 

“..Good morning Futaba.” He uttered. Futaba grained and covered her face in annoyance. She was not a morning person. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and dragged the blanket from her. “Wake up. We have a free day so I want to take you out for a while.” He chirped. 

Futaba blindly looked at him before nodding and smacking her hand around for her glasses, since she didn’t have the best eyesight. She shoved them on and stood up, stretching with a loud yawn. Yusuke noticed that his made her shirt lift up, and blushed a little. Futaba sighed at him then spoke, her voice a little croaky. “Uuuuu.. I’m.. showering.” She grumbled before waddling into the bathroom. 

Futaba stripped down and threw all of her clothes out of the bathroom, before turning on the shower and getting in. 

It wasn’t long before the small girl hopped out. Her hair was soaked, and all she had on was a towel.

As she started to get into the bikini Yusuke had mentioned she should wear, she noticed one of her scabs from her hurting herself had fallen off, but she couldn’t do much about it. So she walked out, in her bikini with blood trailing down her arm. 

Yusuke, noticed, of course, and ran up to her, carefully taking her arm in his hands. 

“..Futaba-“ he sighed, looking at her. Futaba bit her lip and looked away. “I-it’s um.. not what it looks like?..” 

“..I won’t bother about it. Let me get a bandage.” He sighed. He didn’t want to make her uncomfterable, afterall. He bandages her arm up, and took her by the hand, walking her down to the beach.

They took a spot close to the sea, and Yusuke smiled. Futaba flopped down and groaned. Yusuke sighed, before looking at her. 

“Is it okay to put sun lotion on you? I don’t want you to burn.” 

Futaba shortly nodded, yelping at the cold feeling of the lotion on her back. She lays her head down and let out satisfied grunts and whines at the feeling of Yusuke’s touch. It was intense, but amazing. 

It was long until Futaba was in the sea. She jumped around, splashing up the waves, and bending down to feel the current run in her fingers. 

It began to get boring, futaba running up to Yusuke with her body wet. He smiled, having the beach towels and drinks packed up. Futaba grabbed his hand, and they walked back to the lobby of the hotel, and into the elevator. 

Slowly walking into their room, Futaba and Yusule smiled, before standing still. Yusuke closed the door, and then did something he didn’t even expect himself to do. 

He pinned futaba against the wall, one hand on her hip, and the other holding her hand. He kissed her, futaba letting a happy moan out at this. 

It was getting intense; and they were liking it. The kisses getting longer and sloppier; and gazes being exchanged that showed consent and love. 

Yusuke pressed his body against Futabas, earning a loud moan from the girl. She shivered, feeling things she hadn’t before. 

He stopped the kisses, and slowly made his way to her neck. And softly nibbles along it, settinga few kisses into this too. Futaba clearly enjoyed this, because she was being loud. 

It was done when Yusuke had left a few hickeys on the girls neck and collar bones and Futaba was tired. She blushed before shyly running to the bathroom. She washed the sand and scent of sea off of her, before brushing her hair and getting ready for the night. She slipped into her moon and star pyjamas before hopping into her own bed, and getting her laptop out. 

A few hours spent playing games had exhausted her, and she softly succumbed to sleep. Her figure was pretty, like a porcelain doll. Yusuke noticed and put her laptop off the bed, tucked her in and set a kiss upon her forehead. 

He then moved to his own bed, and drew for a while before passing out, pencil in hand.


End file.
